1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recipe holders. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination cookbook holder and recipe file, comprising an adjustable means for holding cookbooks upright for storage, in combination with drawers for storing recipes on cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been a need for articles for use in reducing clutter in and organizing kitchens. Most household kitchens accumulate a large number of recipes which need to be kept organized for easy access and retrieval.
Boxes are available to serve as storage containers for recipes on file cards, where the boxes are made from metal, plastic or wood, sized to hold standard size file cards. Book ends are available in a wide range of sizes and styles to hold books in an upright position for storage. There has been a long felt need however for a combination recipe storage article which can be used to store both recipes on cards and to store cookbooks in a kitchen.